


Once upon a time....

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpeg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Scary story being told to children, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drops off Castiel at the airport, and while driving back his car breaks down in a small creepy town in the middle of nowhere. All the while, Sam tells the twins a scary bedtime story.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Three months and three days.</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY SEVEN of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time....

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  


Dean felt Castiel's hand slid his stomach as Castiel held him close, nuzzling into his mate. Dean held him softly, Castiel’s fingers slid up and down his stomach. Football season in the air, and all the team ready for the games. Dean pressed kisses and nuzzled into him, Castiel promised to fly back the second the away game had finished. Dean wasn’t worried. He trusted Castiel no matter what, but it was still hard to see him go. 

 

“I love you.” Dean breathed squishing him tightly though Castiel didn’t hold him as tightly. 

 

“I love you too baby, see you in a few days.” Castiel pressed kisses to his forehead before pulling back to kneel down. “And i’ll miss you TOO baby girl.” Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s stomach as Dean smiled contently. “And you too baby mason!” 

 

Mason chewed on his hand, sitting in his baby stroller, smiling contently at Castiel pressed kisses to Mason’s round little belly as Mason broke out in giggles.

 

_ Whoa hey! That tickles!  _ Mason giggled.  _ You are a master at the art of Tummy kisses, sir. I got to give you that.  _

 

“Say dada!” Castiel babbled in baby talk. “Say dada!”

 

_ Say dada’s a dumb dumb.  _ Mason scrunched his nose to the words.  _ Mum mum you married this guy? _

 

“No.” Mason giggled shaking his head, as Castiel pouted kissing his feet. 

 

“Come on, tell me once before I go.” Castiel whined.

 

“You sound like you're going to be gone forever.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Like, forever in dog years.” Castiel sighed. “You take good care of your mum mum, Mason.”

 

_ Plan on it, dumb dumb.  _ Mason chewed on his fingers.  _ I only got one mum mum and I got to cherish him always. _

 

“Come on lover boy.” Benny laughed holding his shoulder. “Your mate will be here when we get back.” Benny spoke as Castiel stood with a sigh. 

 

“I love you!” Castiel pulled him into another kiss as Dean shoved him away. 

 

“Go!” Dean ushered him away, as Castiel tried to hide the fact he was close to tears as he turned back towards the plane. Castiel casted a small glanced to Dean, as Dean rubbed his stomach affectionately waving goodbye. “Say goodbye to dada Mason.”  Mason waved his small chubby fingers and hands uncoordinatedly. 

 

“Bai bai, no mum mum!” Mason spoke loudly before shoving his hands into his mouth chewing on them as Castiel stopped turning as Dean’s smile beamed. 

 

“DEAN YOU TELL HIM TO STOP GROWING TILL I GET BACK!” Castiel choked out, with tears slid down his face unable to control it. 

 

“Alright!” Dean laughed as Castiel blew kisses before he was yanked out of sight. “Good boy, Mason!” Dean kneeled down kissing him. “You made daddy’s day!”

 

_ I got your back mum mum.  _ Mason smiled.  _ Cute and adorable goodbye. Check.  _

 

“Let’s get you home and into a big boy bath!” Dean stated as he started to push his stroller back towards the exit.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Gabe’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam watched Gabriel’s stomach move with life, as they balanced a cup on his belly. Nina sat in Sam’s lap as Gabriel and Nathaniel watched with hope as the water started to move at the more active child inside. No one breathed any air, as the water moved slightly at the child’s movements.

 

“Come on.” Nathaniel pushed up his glasses, as Claire watched the cup closely. Determining the results of the test. 

 

“Shut up, Nathaniel! You’ll scare her!” Nina snapped, as she shoved her brother. 

 

“Hey! Hey!” Sam argued pulling Nina away from her brother. “No pushing and shoving.” 

 

“Guys! I think this is it!” Claire spoke as the water started to move, everyone went quiet as the water moved to tilt before sliding still. Everyone groaned as Nina turned angrily, pouting up a storm.

 

“I told you, you would scare her!” Nina snapped. “I was so sure she would knock the water over.” 

 

“She isn’t strong enough!” Nathaniel argued. “Uncle Gabe said.” 

 

“Come on you guys, bed.” Gabriel moved the water away, as he sat up. Sam moved to help the pregnant omega up. “I swear if your dad comes home and you’re up, We will be in deep dog poop.”

 

“Ew! Poo!” The twins giggled, as Sam picked them up in his chair. 

 

“Come on guys bed.” Sam stated as the twins giggled heading towards bed, as Claire took a seat on the couch looking over a magazine. Gabriel rubbed his belly as the phone started to ring, Gabriel put the phone to his ears.

 

“Hello?” Gabriel spoke chewing on some chips.

 

“Hey Gabe, it’s Dean.” Dean spoke as he stuck a finger into his ear, as the sound of the tow truck moved his car onto it.

 

“Hey, Dean. When are you going to be home?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Um...unfortunately not tonight.” Dean turned to look at his car, holding Mason close. 

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel sat up. 

 

“Old and faithful...isn’t so faithful.” Dean sighed. “I’m going to have to wait for a repairman to look at it tomorrow. Till then, I’m stuck a hour and a half away for the night.” Mason slept in the baby stroller. “You don’t mind watching them till tomorrow do you?”

 

“Whoa, hey, bad things happen when anyone is left alone with your kids for too long.” Gabriel stated, as Sam came back in, moving off his wheelchair and taking a seat next to him. “I don’t know how we survived this long.”

 

“They aren’t that bad.” Dean breathed twirling the payphones cord. 

 

“No, Dean. This is serious. There was a couple chapters on this alone-” Gabriel spoke.

 

“I don’t know what else to do, Gabe.” Dean sighed, looking at the hotel sigh. “Look, my cellphone's dead. The hotel’s front desk was kind enough to give me some quarters for the payphone and Mason and I need to walk to go to the corner store before he wakes up. He hasn’t eaten since the airport and I’m starving a well. So I’ll call you once I know anything.” 

 

“Dean! Wait!” Gabriel choked out. 

 

“Do not let the twins stay up watching horror movies, they need to go to bed on time.” Dean stated with a sigh hanging up.

 

“Dean that sound like a plot set up! Dean!” Gabriel groaned hanging up, as Sam eyed him. 

 

“Was that Dean?” Sam asked as he handed him a soda. 

 

“He said that he won’t be home tonight.” Gabriel sighed taking a sip.

 

“Does that mean we can stay up?” Nina asked as the adults turned to the twins. 

 

“No way-” Gabriel spoke as sam nodded and the kids bolted back to sit on the couch. 

 

“Just don’t tell your father.” Sam laughed as Nathaniel turned on the tv, only to have the remote taken from him. Gabriel shut it off as the twins groaned.

 

“They aren’t staying up late watching TV.” Gabriel sighed. “Daddy Dean’s orders.”

 

“Please!” Nina cried as Gabriel looked at Sam.

 

“Daddy Dean isn’t here.” Nathaniel begged holding his hands together. 

 

“....” Sam looked at Gabriel innocently, Gabriel shook his head no. “How about just some...stories then.” 

 

“....I don’t know.” Gabriel sighed.

 

“PLEASE!” Nina begged. “Just one story?” 

 

“....Fine. One story. Then bed.” Gabriel crossed his legs looking at the twins who cheered. 

 

“What kind of story do you want to here?” Sam offered as Claire looked at him.

 

“Scary story. Duh.” Claire scoffed. “It’s late. It’s storming. It’s perfect.” 

 

“I don’t know-” Gabriel hesitated. 

 

“Come on Uncle Gabe!” The twins begged as Sam pouted at Gabriel. 

 

“Fine! One scary story, and bed. No talk of nightmares.” Gabriel stated, as Claire smiled, moving to turn off all the lights. “Claire-” 

 

“Don’t worry, Gabe. I got the lights.” Claire stated as she used her lighter to light some candles Dean kept around the house for emergencies. The twins grabbed their blankets holding them tightly, as Nathaniel held his baby doll. 

 

“Alright.” Sam smiled at the thunder outside boomed. “Who is ready for a scary story?”

 

“ME!” Nina raised her hand as Claire turned on the single sofa to look at him. 

 

“Okay...Tell me if it is too scary. Okay?” Sam smirked as the twins nodded, Gabriel rolled his eyes. “...Once upon a time….”

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


_ There was a dark forest, in a small dark empty town, with only the lights of the streetlights on the edge of the forest offered any light. _

 

Dean pulled his red jacket close, as he pushed the stroller, walking down the dark and empty street the city was so...chilling at night. Dean eyed the streetlight before him that seemed to go out before he could reach it. Dean just wanted to get something for Mason who would soon be cranky from hunger. Dean pulled his sweater close. He remembered the hotel man’s directions to the nearest convenience store open this late.

 

_ Now this forest was something the locals never went in after dark, because they knew of the scary thing that laid in the dark.  _

 

Mason made a small fusing noise, as Dean stopped to put the pacifier in his mouth, but Mason moved his face away and started to cry. 

 

“Shh.” Dean kneeled down, taking Mason from the stroller. Holding him on his waist as Mason’s loud crying became softer from the comfort of his father but still fussed none the less.

 

“Want your sippy cup, mason?” Dean stated trying to calm the toddler. People were sleeping and all he needed was an angry local on his case. Dean tried to put the sippy cup towards his mouth. 

 

“No.” Mason turned his head away. “Yum yum.” Mason kept touching his lips. He wanted food.

 

“I know, mason.” Dean kissed his head, Mason was a little warm, he thought mason was getting sick, which explained why he was so cranky. “I need you to be very quiet and we can get some.” Dean offered the cup to the toddler again, who sniffed tiredly. Mason took it, putting it to his lips sucking tiredly. Dean let out a relieved sigh before pushing the stroller along.

 

_ But the young omega in the red cloak who walked it didn’t believe in the very bad thing that lived in the woods. Little red had stayed out too late and now had to walk through the forest to get back home. _

 

Dean turned the corner, as Mason started to dose again, his head on Dean’s shoulder. Lightly sucking at his sippy cup, till he was almost completely asleep. The sippy cup fell off Dean’s shoulder, and hit the ground hard. Mason jumped at the sound and started to cry again.

 

_ Little red met the bad thing in the dark. _

 

Dean turned seeing what fell, and groaned rocking mason. Rubbing Mason’s tired back comfortingly, he took a second to calm the child’s loud crying, till he was back to the sniffing and chewing on his hand. Dean pressed a loving kiss to Mason’s forehead, before moving to grab the sippy cup but stopped when someone had grabbed it just before him. Dean jumped back to see a man smiling holding the sippy cup. 

 

_ The bad thing didn’t so much look like a bad thing, in fact he looked very nice, he was kind to the tired little red, speaking with a bright smile and his eyes who learned to smile along. _

 

“I’m going to assume this is yours?” The man smiled, Dean eyed him slightly a bit taken off by the man with the amber eyes. He seemed...nice, his smile seemed genuine but...Dean couldn’t help but feel...on edge.

 

_ But the little red still felt off. _

 

“Ah. Yes.” Dean spoke, trying not to seem like he was frightened, though the omega’s need to protect his children was high, and his pregnancy was enhancing it. “My son dropped it.” Dean held out his hand hesitantly as the man looked around taking his time, Dean’s hand hesitantly held out for longer than he’d like.

 

_ The bad thing noticed little red was alone and asked. _

 

“Where’s your alpha?” The man spoke as Dean hesitantly lowered his hand.

 

_ The little red, despite the bad things kindness still felt...scared, and replied to the bad thing. _

 

“Oh I’m meeting him just up ahead.” Dean lied, trying not to be scared. 

 

_ The bad thing smiled the kindest smile he could muster and spoke. _

 

“Shouldn’t leave a pretty little thing like you alone. You never know the kind of bad things you can run into out here.” The man spoke offering the sippy cup to the omega. 

 

_ The little red kindly reminded the bad thing they must go.  _

 

“Thank you.” Dean swallowed with a fake smile. “I-I have to go he must be wondering where I am.” Dean hesitantly turned starting to push Mason’s stroller. Dean could feel the man’s eyes on him.

 

_ However the bad thing spoke a warning to the kind little red. _

 

“See you soon, little red.” The man called as Dean turned the words...shook him to the bone. However, the man was was long gone. Dean looked around hoping he could see him, though he was long gone. Dean instantly pushed Mason’s stroller faster getting to the convenience store. Dean let out a breath of relief once he got inside, pressing kisses to mason. 

 

_ The little red didn’t heed the bad things warning, how could he?  _

 

“Welcome-...Are you okay?” The store clerk asked. Dean nodded softly, how could he explain that some nice guy on the street scared him? The man was kind. The man had not done anything warranting the cops. How could he explain that? He was just freaked out over nothing. 

 

_ The bad thing was kind, and kind things don’t do bad things. _

 

“I-I’m fine.” Dean shook his head, as he set the stroller in the corner and moved to grab a hand cart. Dean walked Mason down every aisle, and with permission from the store clerk helped mason to some of the food he was buying as he shopped. Mason enjoyed his donut which he currently was getting chocolate everywhere all over him. Mason chomped happily on it, Dean picked out some snacks for the night before he checked out.

 

Placing Mason into the stroller again, Mason was rather content with his donut, Dean placed the bag of food down in the space of the stroller before pushing it out of the store.

 

_ Little red continued with the hope of home, but he couldn’t shake the feeling… _

 

Dean paused to glance down the road in both directions, the wind sending a chill up his spine.

 

_ That he wasn’t alone…. _

 

Dean shook his head, convinced he was just psyching himself out as he started to push Mason back towards their hotel. 

 

_ The little red found relief getting back home, opening the door, little red welcomed himself to the safety of home. _

 

Dean used his key card to get in, pushing Mason into the hotel room, he set their goodies on the counter, before he turned to Mason who was just at this point squishing the donut in his hand, Dean shook his head smiling as he picked him up. 

 

“Did you enjoy your yum yum?” Dean smiled taking the donut as Mason chewed on his hand, before Dean laid him down on the bed starting to undress Mason. “Let’s get you into the bath big guy. Get you all cleaned up and-” 

 

**BANG BANG BANG**

 

Dean paused looking at the door and silence the knocking left. 

 

_ Though he was starting to realize, that maybe it wasn’t so safe after all. _

 

Dean slowly stood picking up Mason who blinked chewing on his hand. Dean held his breath, as he slowly moved to the door. Trying to quietly slid the chain on the door, for some extra protection. He held the chain carefully, trying to slid it into it’s slot.

 

_ The little red listened to the quiet, his body knowing who stood behind it.  _

 

“Hey red.” The voice called, the man from earlier...he had followed him here. “I just wanted to make sure you got back okay.” Dean tried to stay quiet as he held the chain sliding firmly into place. 

 

_ The bad thing’s voice echoed as sweetly as it came. _

 

“....I hope I didn’t disturb you, but stupid me locked myself out of my room. Can I use your phone?” The man spoke sweetly, as Dean walked over to the bathroom slowly. 

 

_ When no sound came, the bag thing called for the little red again. However when he got no answer he started to get angry. _

 

“Wow. You really are going to make me stand out here all night?” The man spat out as Dean set Mason into the bathtub softly before he snuck towards the hotel phone. “You are really going to be that bitch?”

 

**BANG BANG BANG**

 

Dean grabbed the phone before moving back to the bathroom, just as banging started on the phone again. Dean pulled the cord phone into the bathroom, closing the door. Dean quietly put both his feet propped up against the tub and his back against the door. Making sure if the man got in, he would have to struggle to get past Dean barricading the door with his body. 

 

“Mum mum?” Mason whimpered, as Dean winced. 

 

“Shhh.” Dean whispered softly, his fingers quietly dialed nine one one. Mason rolled over to sit, before moving to try to stand which he wasn’t good at, at all. He had been attempting but he couldn’t stand without falling over.

 

“Nine one one, what is your emergency?” The woman spoke as Dean whispered an explanation.

 

_ The little red got scared the bad thing would eat him like the stories said. _

 

“LET. ME. IN. YOU. **_BITCH_**.” The man snarled pounding on the door, trying to break the door down. The door started to creak at the start of being pounded by the man. He was going to get in.

 

“A police cruiser is on the way.” The woman breathed as Dean rubbed his stomach in concern trying to be calm, hoping they would get there in time.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  


_ “ _ And little red was right.” Sam hummed. “The end.” Nina and Nathaniel looked pretty upset as Sam realized the error of his ways when Nathaniel started to cry. 

 

“Little red dies?” Nathaniel clutched his doll sobbing, as Sam cringed.

 

“But I like red!” Nina started to cry as well, Gabriel rubbing their backs soothing giving Sam a pissed off look.

 

“Good going.” Claire scoffed.

 

“Di-Did I say ‘The end’?” Sam scoffed his lie. “I-I mean. The end of that guy!”

 

“How?” Nathaniel sniffed.  

 

“Well…” Sam paused trying to come up with something.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

_ The little red almost forgot the most important part. How Strong he was. _

 

“Mum mum?” Mason’s voice made him turn, Dean felt tears prickle in his eyes, as he noticed his son was standing for the first time. Mason chewed on his hands and held a hand out to be picked up. His son...was standing. 

 

_ The little red wasn’t going to let the bad thing eat him. _

 

Dean nodded softly to himself, He had to live, he had to make sure his babies would be okay, he had to make sure he lived to see Mason’s first steps. His face full of determination as he forced himself up, he grabbed one of the lamps from the nightstand. He unlocked the chain, before forcing the door open. 

 

The man was surprised, when Dean slammed the lamp into his face. Glass shattered as the man held his face backing up. Dean angrily punched him, into the railing. The man grunted in pain as Dean pinned him. Punching angrily into his face.

 

_ The little red fought very very hard. _

 

“ **_NEVER_ ** FUCK WITH SOMEONE WITH EVERYONE TO LOSE!” Dean growled kneeing them in the face, the alpha had no chance to have a good defense. Dean punched, kicked- Everything he could to make sure that bastard couldn’t get up to hit him. “ESPECIALLY A PREGNANT ONE,  **_YOU PIECE OF ABSOLUTE GARBAGE_ ** !!!”

 

“WHOA! HEY! HEY!” A second man grabbed Dean away from the yellow eyed man, as Dean growled in tears he didn’t realize he had shed, Dean almost beat the man off of him but the third man ran to check on him was a police officer. Dean was turned away from the yellow eyed man. “Where you the man who did the nine one one call?”

 

Dean nodded, as Dean turned and spat at the yellow eyed man, the police officer forced him farther away. A baby crying made Dean look back towards the room.

 

“M-My baby.” Dean pushed past the officer, moving to Mason. “Hey little man! It’s okay!” 

 

“Mum mum mum.” Mason sobbed, He held his baby close before returning to the officer, Watching as a ambulance started to carry the conscious man away. Dean pressed a kiss to Mason’s forehead.

 

_ The little red had won. _

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“The End!” Sam beamed, and the twins cheered.

 

“I knew they could!” Nathaniel beamed.

 

“YAY!” Nina giggled.

 

“Bed.” Gabriel spoke standing as the twins nodded with yawns. 

 

“Night uncle Sam, Night Uncle gabe.” The twins spoke, as they took each others hands and moved towards their bedroom.

 

“Good job of the PG.” Claire yawned, as she started to bed. “Night losers.”

 

“You’re….a loser!” Sam’s voice awkwardly came out with a shitty insult.

 

“....Babe no.” Gabe shook his head as he moved to put the twins down. 

 

“She...beats me every time.” Sam pouted.

 

“Let it go babe, she always will.” Gabriel laughed as Sam climbed into his wheelchair and followed after.

  
  


_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean held Mason close as he ran up the steps of the home, he was thankful to be back at. The twins were playing in the living room when the front door opened.

 

“DADDY DEAN!” The twins cheered as they bolted to them. Dean held a arm out, kneeling down to them squeezing them tightly. His babies. His children he was thankful to be home to.

 

“How was your vacation?” Sam teased as he rolled himself into the living room.

 

“...Uneventful.” Dean lied with a soft scoff of disbelief. Tears filling his eyes as he held his babies close, before pulling back. “Nap time.” Dean spoke, wiping away his tears. Nap time being Dean’s time to snuggle with the kids, and lay with them. The twins didn’t mind it though they were getting to the age they no longer needed naps.

 

“Nap time!” The Twins giggled, as Dean felt the twins tug him towards his bedroom.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked wondering why his brother seemed so upset, but Dean didn’t respond to him. Sam watched the door close, wondering what got him so spooked. 

 

“Hey was that Dean?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s...acting weird.” Sam mumbled.

 

“He might be tired after his long day of trying to figure out the car thing.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“You think?” Sam asked. “But...he was crying.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Gabriel pressed kisses to sam’s cheek. “Pregnancy is a thing.”

 

“Yeah...but... “ Sam hesitated but in the end agreed. “You’re right.”

 

“I’m always right.” Gabriel hummed. “Now, Let’s get home.” Sam nodded as he started to roll himself towards the door. “....You know, nothing bad happened when we babysat.” 

 

“Maybe we broke the curse cycle.” Sam shrugged.

 

“With this Family? I doubt it.” Gabriel scoffed with laughter, as he closed the locked door behind him. The omega holding his children close, who nuzzled against him and Dean just enjoyed the feeling of safety once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, this stumped me.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
